


Even a Caged Wolf Might Still Eat You

by TailorNorata



Series: Little Red, The Huntsman and The Big Bad Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris Argent, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Peter Hale, Sub Stiles, Threesome - M/M/M, light humiliation, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: “I missed you Daddy!”Chris gave Stiles a chaste kiss on the forehead. “I missed you too Baby. Come on, Little Red, let me say hi to our Big Bad.”Stiles nodded and let go of Chris so he could watch how the Hunter approached the shackled and caged Werewolf.Chris took Peter’s face in his big, rough hands. “Hello Love. Have you been good?”





	Even a Caged Wolf Might Still Eat You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my third Teen Wolf Kink Bingo square: Cock Cage  
> It was very interesting to incorporate that! Have fun reading this :)

When Stiles came home Peter was just setting the table. While doing that he was wearing nothing but his apron, earmuffs, shackles and the cock cage to which Stiles had one key and Chris had the other.

 

He knocked loudly on the wall and smiled as Peter turned around. For a moment the man looked very vulnerable but with a blink of an eye that was gone and his expression turned to his usual cocky grin.

 

Stiles approached him and pulled him into a soft kiss before pulling the earmuffs off.

 

When he spoke his voice was soft, caressing, loving. “Such a good wolfie, keeping the muffs on all day. And you made dinner. It smells delicious. We are so lucky having you.”

 

Again Stiles saw the genuine joy in Peter at being praised that way. Just a moment and then it was hidden underneath a knowing smirk.

 

“You sure are. Maybe it’s time to reward me.”

 

Stiles smirked right back before flipping the apron up and looking at the steel confinement wrapped around Peter’s cock.

 

He hummed contemplating before reaching down and gently fondling Peter’s balls. “Or maybe it’s a good idea to torture you a little more...up the pressure...you seem way too relaxed. What do you think?”

 

Peter’s face was stoic, but his eyes spoke of the ideas Stiles was giving him.

 

Stiles squeezed a little harder and preened gleefully when Peter showed a hint of a one sided snarl.

 

“So cute.”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes for a moment before his head snapped towards the door.

Stiles made a faux surprised expression.

 

“Ah, who is it? Is it Daddy? Is Daddy coming home in time to see his Little Red play with his Wolfie?”

 

He chuckled when he played with the steel rings of the cage, able to feel the flesh of Peter’s swollen cock, growing big enough to be slightly painful.

 

“So responsive, what a good good Wolf you are.” Stiles cooed while he heard the door being unlocked and opened.

 

Peter took a deep breath to keep his composure but the struggle was visible, his eyes turning something past threatening but not quite pleading.

 

Stiles licked his lips and used his second hand to massage Peter’s perineal region which rewarded him a sound between a whine and a growl.

 

There was a chuckle behind Stiles “This is definitely a sight I like to come home to.”

 

He turned around with a smile and hurried to get to Chris and jump him.

 

The hunter caught Stiles easily enough, laughing as the younger man wrapped his legs and arms around him.

 

“I missed you Daddy!”

 

Chris gave Stiles a chaste kiss on the forehead. “I missed you too Baby. Come on, Little Red, let me say hi to our Big Bad.”

 

Stiles nodded and let go of Chris so he could watch how the Hunter approached the shackled and caged Werewolf.

 

Chris took Peter’s face in his big, rough hands. “Hello Love. Have you been good?”

 

Peter melted into the touch “Very.”

 

Chris smiled teasingly. “And if I ask our Boy he’ll say the same?”

 

Peter swallowed hard before nodding.

 

“Stiles?” Chris asked and Stiles approached to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

“Yes he’s been very good. The entire weekend.”

 

Chris hummed thoughtfully. “And have you been good Baby?”

 

“Yes.” Stiles said with a proud smile.

 

Chris looked at Peter who nodded. “He only forgot one meal. And at least ate some fruits later on.”

 

Chris smiled and pulled Peter towards him to give him a loving kiss to the neck “Good Wolf” then he turned to the side and kissed Stiles’ jawline “Good Boy”.

 

They both smiled back and Chris felt the warmth of both his partners’ love. “All right, let’s eat, it smells delicious.”

 

Stiles agreed “It smells amazing Peter!”

 

Peter flashed his teeth in a bright smile and the way Stiles had been teasing him moments before seemed almost forgotten. “I hope it also tastes good. Please sit down.”

 

~*~

 

Peter cleared the table effortlessly despite the brushed steel shackles restricting him while Chris and Stiles praised his abilities in the kitchen.

 

Even a blind man would have seen how much Peter raveled in the compliments.

 

Stiles and Chris obviously already knew how much it meant to their wolf to see his mates well fed and satisfied.

 

They knew the game and played it with pleasure - even more so because every word was true. Peter was a marvellous cook.

 

While Peter washed the dishes Chris gave Stiles a look before handing him the earmuffs.

Stiles nodded and went into the kitchen, approaching Peter with them.

 

He rubbed Peter’s neck while the man continued the chore.

 

“You were very good to us today Wolfie, but now it’s time to put the muff back on.” Stiles spoke gently.

 

They were all aware the muff were something that Peter mainly liked in a meta context. They provided the opportunity for Chris and Stiles to actually surprise Peter with punishments and treats since they cancelled out most noises that weren’t loud enough to be easily heard by humans as well.

 

But they also made him a lot more vulnerable to any threats around him. So allowing someone to put those on him was a true and deep show of faith and trust in that person.

So when Peter nodded and turned around to bow his head and make it easy for Stiles to put them on him the young man knew exactly what a gift it was.

 

He smiled at Peter and pulled him in for a quick, sweet kiss on the lips before mouthing  “Good Wolfie” and leaving the kitchen again.

 

Chris raised one eyebrow. “Werewolf surveillance turned off?”

 

Stiles nodded and approached with a smile as Chris motioned his finger for Stiles to come closer.

 

As he came in reach there were hands taking hold of his thighs, right below his buttocks, pulling him closer and onto the man’s lap.

 

Stiles moaned slightly. and his hands found their place on Chris’ shoulders.

 

“What a beautiful sound Baby. You missed me that much?”

 

Stiles hummed in confirmation and gave Chris his doe eyes, who tightened his grip and squeezed the upper most inside of Stiles’ thighs, just below his ass.

 

“Use your words Little Red.”

 

Stiles moaned again and moved his hip a little to rub his crotch against Chris’.

 

“I missed you Daddy!” he whined.

 

Chris grinned and dug his fingers between Stiles’ ass cheeks, the jeans fabric being a wonderfully teasing barrier. Stiles whined high in his throat and pushed back against the sensation, it only made Chris grin wider.

 

“Eager little boy. You missed having someone fuck you?”

 

Stiles leaned his forehead against Chris’ “Yes Daddy” he whispered, their lips close together.

Chris voice caressed Stiles’ ears with his low bass and his breath ghosted over his lips, still smelling a little like the food Peter had made them.

 

“Were you a good boy and didn’t use anything to fuck yourself?”

 

There was hot desire and need in Stiles’ eyes as he rolled his hips to push their hardening dicks together.

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

“And when I get you undressed and open you up to get fucked, your pretty little hole will be tight and needy for everything I give you.”

 

Stiles nodded and his voice was barely a whisper “Yes Daddy.”

 

Chris pulled Stiles into a kiss, rough and demanding, his hand a firm grip in Stiles’ nape and Stiles melted into it, still rolling his hip involuntarily, seeking friction but his mouth and arms relaxed and soft in his lover's arms.

 

They parted, or rather Chris pulled Stiles away by the hair and smirked. “Good Boy. Now go, undress and get yourself up on all fours on the bed.”

 

Stiles’s dazed gaze was on Chris’ lips but he nodded. And when Chris released him from the grip on his nape and hair Stiles did as he had been told and went to their bedroom.

 

Chris in the meantime stood up and strolled into the kitchen.

 

Peter was done with the dishes and by now cleaning the already spotless countertop - no doubt to keep himself busy.

 

He looked up when Chris approached and his attention was immediately a hundred percent on Chris, who reached out to take off the earmuffs again. “Such a good pet. You wanna help me with preparing the boy?”

 

Peter nodded enthusiastically and Chris grinned.

 

“Good. Heel.”

 

Peter’s eyes narrowed at the term and Chris kept grinning, but it had a slightly threatening undertone.

 

“Are you going to be difficult now pet? You’ve been so good so far.”

 

Dog commands were a soft limit for Peter and Chris and Stiles knew that. So when one of them used it it was an invitation for Peter to act up and get the punishment he needed on occasion. They had found their dynamic. So Chris wasn’t really asking if Peter was going to be difficult, he was asking him if Peter needed a pain release.

 

He contemplated it but in the end decided he didn’t. So he could either ‘heel’ or safeword. He knew both would be okay.

  
He bowed his head and shook it.

 

Chris reached out and gently scratched him behind one ear.

 

It was a very pleasant sensation but of course also reinforced the mild humiliation of being treated like a dog and not the wild creature he was. Then again, Chris could only allow himself to do that because Peter was already caged and shackled.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

 

This was how they entered the bedroom, Chris first, Peter right behind him.

Stiles was fully naked and situated on all fours, head towards the wall. This meant the two ment had a perfect view of Stiles’ spread legs, his heavy hanging, hard cock and exposed, pink hole.

 

“Isn’t this a tasty sight pet?” Chris purred appreciative and Peter nodded before actually licking his lips.

 

Stiles closed his eyes at the words and tried not to make a noise that’d show how needy he really was.

 

Chris unlocked the shackles of Peter’s wrist, they dropped to the floor with heavy sound, and then took him by the nape and lead him to behind Stiles, guiding his head between those cheeks.

 

“Come on Big Bad Wolf, eat our Little Red.”

 

Peter closed his eyes as well and took hold of Stiles’ thighs, pulling him closer and beginning to tease his hole with his tongue.

 

Stiles let his head fall and a moan between relieved and agonized escaped his mouth.

 

Chris stroked Peter’s head a few times while the wolf went to work, before walking to the head of the bed and sitting down next to Stiles’ hands.

 

He grabbed Stiles chin, prompting him to open his eyes and turned the younger man’s face to look at him.

 

“You like that Baby? Our wolf’s tongue opening you up, licking you inside and out, getting you ready to be fucked?”

 

Stiles tried to answer but Peter chose this moment to plunge his tongue deep into him and it twisted Stiles’ face in tormenting pleasure so he just nodded while whining noises fell from his lips.

 

Chris palmed the bulge in his own jeans. “You two look so good like this. I touched myself almost every night thinking about the two of you. Did you touch yourself thinking about me baby?”

 

Stiles nodded and pushed back against Peter’s tongue.

 

“Do you want to touch yourself now baby boy?” Chris voice was pure temptation and Stiles nodded again, whimpering as Peter dug his fingers a little deeper into his thighs.

 

“You can, once I tell you to, but not a second earlier. Understood?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Words, Stiles.”

 

There was a warning undertone and Stiles and Peter both stopped in their tracks for a moment, wired to pay attention to that tone of voice, aware it was a clear warning there would be punishment if they disobeyed.

 

Stiles shivered “Understood Daddy.”

 

The sound of Chris’ gentle, throaty chuckle was a reward in itself, as was the warm, big hand caressing his nape and down his back as Chris stood up and walked along Stiles’ tense body.

 

“My good boy and my good pet. I’m so lucky to have you both. That’s enough for now Peter.” He pulled Peter away by the shoulder and grinned as Stiles whined at the loss of Peter’s tongue in him.

 

Chris gave him a playful slap on the ass. “Patience” he teased and lifted two fingers to Peter’s mouth.

 

“Open up.”

 

Peter did and Chris shoved his index- and middle finger inside for Peter to slick them up thoroughly.

 

“Very good” he praised and teased along the flesh pressing against the steel of the cock cage with his free hand.

 

“And you, pet, did you think about me and got hard inside that awfully restricted space? Torture yourself with thoughts of fucking into my fist or my mouth or my boy?”

 

He could see Stiles and Peter both react to that thought with need and lust, Stiles cock was dripping precum without having been touched even once.

 

Chris took his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and his hand from Peter’s dick so he could steady Stiles when he pushed inside of him with both fingers at once.

 

Stiles moaned in full and pushed himself further onto Chris’ fingers.

 

“Such a greedy hole” Chris murmured and scissored his fingers before bending them to hit the spot he was well acquainted with by now.

 

Stiles jerked as Chris hit his prostate and his moan ended in something that was almost a sob. “Please Daddy, please let me- please, please just...I am ready Daddy please…”

 

“Oh Little Red” Chris sounded close to a moan himself. “How could I ever resist such sweet pleading.”

 

He pulled his fingers back out and Stiles really did sob at the sensation of emptiness he was feeling. Meanwhile Chris turned back to Peter.

 

“You did so so well for me, for both of us, pet. I think it is time for your reward.” He pulled two keys out of his jeans.

 

First he went down on one knee and unlocked the shackles around Peter’s feet. Then he stood up again and wrapped his free hand around Peter’s cock cage until he felt the lock.

 

With trained movements he released Peter’s cock, grinning with pleasure as Peter was groaning with relief at the space to expand.

 

Chris hand wrapped around Peter’s shaft. “Two nights and days must have felt like eternity to someone with a wolf inside. Did you go crazy pet? Thinking about rutting against everything, stuffing every hole, just seeking release, mercy, satisfaction.”

 

Peter growled deep in his throat and closed his eyes to keep himself from doing exactly what the hunter was describing.

 

“Did the boy tease you? Torment you with your caged and shackled self, aware of the might with which you could take him if you were free to do so?”

 

Peter could not keep from growling again and staring right into Chris’ eyes.

 

‘Try me!’ they were saying but Peter knew it was a trap, knew the game of the hunter and the wolf. They always laid traps for each other when they were the one in control.

 

Peter would not step into it so close before he was getting the promised reward.

 

Chris saw it and grinned even wider. “Such a good, good wolf.”

 

He let go of Peter’s length and grabbed the bottle of lube from their bed stand to slick Peter up. “Good, good wolf. So patient, so perfect.”

 

He guided Peter back to Stiles and then pulled Stiles’ ass cheeks further apart. “Come on pet, give our boy what he craves. You earned it. I want to see you take him apart, make him scream and forget his name.”

 

Stiles pushed back, presenting himself and Peter didn’t need any more invitation.

 

He jumped on the bed, behind Stiles and pushed his front down into the mattress.

 

Stiles gasped and held onto the sheets tightly as Peter pushed his thick length into him.

 

Chris however took a step back to watch Peter’s hips snap forward in a slow but hard pace, drawing tears from Stiles’ eyes and moans between pain and pleasure from his mouth.

 

Watching those two was always great but watching them after having them starving for this made them so much more raw and desperate and uncensored.

 

Stiles could be very masochistic but he needed to stop reflecting on that to fully enjoy it, Peter could quite literally turn primal but he needed to almost be reduced to his base needs, while knowing there was someone to reel him back in if necessary.

 

And Chris, he just loved the way those two trusted him to push and tweak them so that in the end they’d find the pleasure they were seaking, yearning for.

 

Of course he also liked to fuck them and be fucked by them, but this...this was more than physical lust, this was part of why and how he loved them.

 

By now Stiles was little more than a screaming mess, Peter was grunting and rutting with a brutal rhythm, one hand on Stiles’ hip, one on his shoulder, sharp teeth scratching at his nape.

 

Chris felt his own hard-on push demandingly against the zipper of his jeans, but he ignored it, transfixed by his lovers losing themselves in each other.

 

Then he saw Peter’s eyes flash blue and his hip snap forward two last times before he stilled and filled Stiles up.

 

Stiles meanwhile was panting and moaning a little, tears still falling from his eyes because he was in desperate need to come as well.

 

This was when Chris unbuckled his belt.

 

“Peter, go help Stiles get on his knees.”

 

Peter had his head leaning against Stiles’ back and looked at Chris from the side, dazed and satisfied. It took him a moment but then he nodded and gently pulled himself out to round Stiles and hold him by the shoulders, pushing him into an upwards position.

That only made Stiles whimper and sigh deeply and melancholic clearly in a headspace of lust and pleasure and need and desperation.

 

Chris didn’t let him wait, unzipped his own pants, lubed up his erection and wrapped one arm around Stiles’ middle from behind while his other one guided him to Stiles hole.

He pushed in and also wrapped his other arm around Stiles torso, pulling them close and Stiles fully onto his dick.

 

“Touch yourself” he demanded, lips brushing against Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moved his hands to wrap them around his neglected erection, but his fingers shook a little from the exhaustion of holding himself against Peter’s pounding before.

 

“Help him Peter.” Chris ordered and Peter obliged with a loving smile to both of them.

 

He took lube to slick up his hand, kneeled in front of Stiles and reached out to make it possible for Stiles to fuck into his fist.

 

“Move baby” Chris murmured and Stiles sounded like he might lose his might and just cry, but he started moving.

 

It was torture, fucking himself onto Chris’ dick and into Peter’s fist.

 

If he closed his eyes all he heard were Chris’ filthy words and praises, if he opened them all he saw were Peter’s hungry eyes observing his every expression, drinking in the sight.

 

Stiles held onto Peter’s neck for leverage to keep a pace that was actually helping him get closer to his climax. He was breathing hard, shuddering with every breath and movement, thinking he’d not make it, feeling the tension in his belly built, warmth pooling there and his balls tightening in anticipation.

 

Forward, Peter was applying just the right amount of pressure, backwards, Chris moved just that tiny bit against him, knowing exactly how to hit his sweet spot, that asshole.

 

He wanted this to stop, needed release needed to just. get. there!

 

Forward, he was almost there he could feel the bright hot nothing waiting behind his eyes.

Backwards, Chris dick pushed against Stiles’ prostate and made sparks fly in his mind.

 

Come one, one last push!

 

It was almost too much but then he felt Chris push him forward with his hip, into Peter’s fist, pinning him between them.

 

Stiles opened his mouth in a broken, almost soundless scream and felt the hot nothing blank out his mind while he spilled all over Peter’s hand.

 

For a moment there was only white noise, Stiles wasn’t sure if he might actually have lost consciousness for a moment but then he could feel things again and what he felt was his face buried in the side of Peter’s thick neck and Chris fucking him slowly and continuously through his orgasm.

 

He whimpered at the sensation of Chris dragging along his prostate again, it felt a little over sensitive.

 

“You’re back sweet boy..” Peter murmured and he heard Chris humm pleased. “Are you able to take Daddy finishing himself in you?”

 

Peter rubbed circles against Stiles’ nape “Or do you want me to suck him off and let you be?”

 

Stiles mewled in protest. “No...please Daddy...I need...Daddy please come inside me.”

 

He wanted that validation, needed it.

 

“Of course Baby Boy” Chris rumbled, his voice deep and rough with lust.

 

“Such a good boy for us…” Peter praised and continued caressing Stiles back, as Chris took hold of his hips and fucked him against Peter’s tight embrace.

 

Stiles heard Chris groan and grunt a he was chasing his own release and when Chris’ hips stuttered to a halt Stiles pushed himself back onto him, taking him fully as his Daddy spilled into him, filling him up just as Peter had done.

 

He felt Chris collapse against his back, placing soft kisses there.

 

Stiles mind started drifting again as Chris and Peter kissed each other lazily.

 

They did the bare minimum in cleaning each other and Stiles whose mind was still floating while he was snuggled into Peter’s secure hold.

 

They pulled back the blanket and slipped under it naked, both wrapping their arms around Stiles to keep him safe while he was coming down, talking to each other in soft voices, sharing news from the weekend they had spent apart, lovingly competing in adoration for their sweet boy and each other.

 

When Stiles came back it was to both his boyfriends softly whispering and laughing.

 

Peter looked at him first, handing him a water bottle. “Hello Darling back from space?”

 

Stiles smile was almost dopey but he managed to take hol of the bottle. “Yeah…”

 

Chris helped Stiles drink some of the water before putting the bottle aside and pulling the three of them a bit closer together. “I terribly missed you two and I think we all should take a day off tomorrow.”

 

Stiles stretched a little before pulling his arms back in, staying snugly sandwiched between Chris and Peter. “Sounds good. Are you both going to be my Daddies tomorrow?”

 

Peter grinned. “Well I am not going back in the cage for at least a few weeks so unless Chris wants to take a turn at submission it looks like it.”

 

Chris smiled at Peter and gently sucked Stiles neck. “Right now I’m good. And I’m all for teaming up with Peter to drive you crazy Baby, you know that.”

 

Stiles groaned but then turned around to face Chris, giving him an innocent peck on the lips.

“I know Daddy.”

 

Peter pressed his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck and took a deep breath. “We should sleep…”

 

Chris nodded and Stiles sighed.

 

“Yes Daddy” he said with glee in his eyes and pushed back to press his ass against Peter’s crotch and wiggle it.

 

Peter growled playfully and took hold of Stiles hip with a firm grip. “I said sleep, not wake up my cock Darling.”

 

Stiles protested and Chris laughed.

 

They were so lucky to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Write a comment if you feel like it, they make me happy :3


End file.
